


pets under the knife

by intentional05121999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intentional05121999/pseuds/intentional05121999
Summary: hey this goes out to Jaci4Narnia (orphan_account)  and if this bugs you i give you my word as a gentlemen ill take it down
Relationships: Master/Pet - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey this goes out to Jaci4Narnia (orphan_account) and if this bugs you i give you my word as a gentlemen ill take it down

pets under the knife  
DEAR Jaci4Narnia (orphan_account) I hope this doesn’t ruffle your feathers but im writing something with your story little pet  
Patrick pulled a syringe from his coat pocked and quickly jabbed it into his latest slaves neck he was eager to make some modifications on his new pets’ body.  
As he was driven home, he pulled ravens file from its sheath and began reading why some masters resold him rather quickly.  
His mouth perfect for head giving but he bit me worthless bastard  
Would not stop trying to break out one time he starved himself to where he slipped thru his cage annoying but impressive, I might add begrudgery  
Unleashed a never-ending stream of swears when his ass took many toys and the prick even had the nerve to spit on me  
Most slavers would have made their driver turn around but he took their complaints as signs of they failed to do and besides his beloved wife was trying to get her doctorate this would be the ideal subject to test her skills on and afterwards hell be her perfect toy.  
When he got home and helped drag his sleeping gift off to the cellar, he told his wife what his plans were, and she grinned bigger than she did when he popped the question.  
“since I’m a tenure doctor I could help you patch him up and show you the ropes so you can make the right cuts my love. Patrick said to his wife as she was reading ravens file.  
“yes just yes if his file is true then there is so many body mods we can put on him to make sure he doesn’t try any of them again the first 2 we can together the rest when you get back from your trip sweetheart.” Honey said while she literally glowed from excitement.  
They walked down to his new home the cellar where they all kinds of body mods planned for him a feeding tube for his attempts to starve himself and a tracking chip for location and to give a good shock if he doesn’t listen.  
To keep him from biting all his teeth will be plucked so his mouth can still give head without worrying about those nasty bites.  
And finally the icing on the cake they were gonna break his knees so he cant walk upright anymore he’ll have no choice but to follow them like a dog..now that’s a good idea  
Three weeks passed and so far their pet was waking up they had the funds for doing pricey mods because honey’s husband was a Harvard doctor and patched up injured slaves right here in their basement and patching up a slave has a 60 percent increase.  
Raven woke up and saw he was in a white room and thought yes, they killed me so im finally free and tried to shout it but what came out was garbled nonsense. “am fwuu” then he saw a door open and saw a man and a woman walk out eyeing him like he was some kinda toy they could not wait to play with.  
“Ain’t that beautiful he healed up nicely from the first few mods and looks like hes ready for a test drive wouldn’t you say doctor honey.”  
“you know when its official it’ll be doctor white just like you but only you can undress this doctor honey sweetheart,” she said before she deepthroated him.  
Raven thought that’s funny their both black and they have white as a last name, but it stopped being funny when one of them took their hand and pushed it down his waist.  
He tried to bite but his mouth slipped off her arm and that’s when he took his touge over his gums and gasped they were gone all plucked out and that’s when he saw what else they did to him.  
A hole in his stomach that kept pouring fluid into belly he squirmed and wanted to die but not before the woman finally grabbed his pecker and started rubbing and pulling and unfortunately for him he hadn’t had a woman’s touch since the cunt who lured him into slavery.  
Before his release she took out a small device and pulled his balls thru it and locked it up he needed to cum, but this fucking thing wouldn’t let him in fact it hurt.  
“I thought we could make him cum after you get back my love it’d be a good way to start date night wouldn’t you agree.” She said with a batter of her eyes  
“of course, but his mouth is for us Ain’t it because that’s I want before I have to catch my plane.”  
“like you need to ask go for it hes our doll not just mine just let me give his hole a tale after his next mod he’ll need it.” from her back she pulled a long hairy plug and it had what looked like a dogs tail with another shocked he knew where they were gonna shove that.  
Patrick is set to leave in two days and hell be gone for about 4 months for an international tour talking about his charity to support children’s rights in third world countries (fyi this Ain’t a front hes a first generation American from a nigeran teenage mother taking a child from there would feel the same as spitting on her face.)  
They took him on a walk thru the park and worst of all they didn’t even let him get dressed he went in his birthday suit and the summer breeze felt unwavering on his ass and the fact that there was a large vibrating stick shoved up their made him wanna cry.  
The park they took their new “dog” was not meant for real dogs, but it was meant for masters who loved puppy play to bring their slaves over for a nice Sunday stroll.  
Raven saw that there were all kinds of “dogs” male female and ones who even wore gimp suits they may have yanked out his teeth out, but he hoped they wouldn’t go that far.  
He really needed to go to the bathroom they pumped enough of that fluid into his stomach that he was struggling to hold it in.  
When honey saw his squirming, she said “looks like our pet needs to go potty should we go near some bushes little pet.” She said while patting his head.  
“keep him right there I need to get the bag I forgot it in the car didn’t think he’d have to go so soon tell him whats gonna happen so he knows whats gonna happen next time okay babe.” He kissed her than jugged off to the car.  
“my little pet whats gonna happen is youll go potty in those big bushes by that trash can and when Patrick gets back hell have lube and white wipes so we can clean you off and don’t think you can hold it till we get home i have some suppositories in my purse itll draw out your shit and make you leak it out in massive amounts so little pet which will it be?  
Raven started to silently bawl as he walked over to the bushes and waited for honey to take the plug out and as his tears blocked his eyes he felt the pressure in his stomach easing away and while he was there he made himself piss thru his cockcage so he wouldn’t have to go later.  
That’s when Patrick came with what looked like a diaper bag “think we should pick it up or should we just clean him and go? Patrick asked.  
The answer clean him off and go honey whipped his ass good and clean before pricking her finger up there to see how well she did.  
“Good but let’s give him an enema when we get home his ass needs a good cleaning and these wipes can’t do the job.” She said while Patrick handed her the lubed-up plug to jam back up his hole.  
“you know if my favorite tutor can tell me over a video chat im pretty sure I can fix his legs and chip him while your gone boo.”honey said as they were loading him into the kennel in the backseat.  
“sure but let me do the chip for it to do what we want it to it needs to be done by a skilled hand and I’ve put plenty of them in before and even taking them out of freedmen and women.” Patrick said with a smug grin  
Raven started to close his eyes and hopped that whatever drugs they pumped into his body would keep him from feeling whatever they were about to do next.


	2. pets 1st night

He tried to stand up on his legs after they let him out but he got his ass swatted and then got his plug turned up to max which made his cock cage feel like it was about to split his dick open  
They walked him down the steps and he saw a kennle with a dog bed inside and it red pets place “I think he likes his new room don’t you sweetheart and don’t worry I got some potty pads to place in so he won’t bug us in the night.” Patrick said.  
Son of a bitch what else are these crazy fuckers gonna do to me they already put a hole in my belly and pulled my teeth out and now I gotta sleep in a damn kennel like a real dog raven thought as he was walked into his new “room”.  
“pet so you don’t pull that starvation stunt while your in your room you’ll be given it thru your feeding tube and tomorrow after you’ve recovered a bit more we are gonna slice your knee ligiments so you’ll keep crawling ain’t that cool.” Honey said as she strapped his limbs into his kennel.  
“Its too early for bed but im taking my wife to a movie so our other slaves are gonna feed you clean you and make sure you don’t do anything stupid which is why we gave you a potty pad in your bed so you wont have a reason or a chance to breakout.” Patrick said while setting a new tube to pour more fluid into his stomach hole.  
As they left him alone in his kennel his thoughts ran wild those faggots are gonna break my knees and who knows what else they’ll do put a catheter in a colostomy bag.  
He strugged to keep his shit in because he couldn’t bring himself to shit in a park and on paper on the same day but before he could keep it up the door opened, and an elderly man came in.  
“not gonna bother by giving you my name our masters just told me to check your potty pad to make you went and then check to see if your restraints are still in place.” The man said  
When he saw that the pad was dry he took a deep sigh and pulled a small box out from his front pocket “should have gone now I gotta use these suckers on you madam honey told me that I shove them up your rosebud and in a few minutes you’ll be filling that pad up.”  
Raven struggled as he best as he could in his kennel but the dead eyed man took out five pills and without wearing a glove or even using a little lube just shoved them up his asshole.  
“madam told me to wait a few minutes then check you again but I gotta say in some ways you’re the luck one got a bed got both masters looking out for you but me I got a straw mattress in shed but they told me when their planning and im gonna be you first bj you toothless whore.”  
He took off his overalls and his underpants stroking himself while walking towards raven his gummy mouth was looking like a Vigna to old Gus.  
Raven started to brawl because the suppositories were starting to kick in his belly felt like it was on fire and his ass was loosing its already loosing battle.  
Gus forced his mouth open and placed his old gray pecker inside and god it felt nice better then a woman he might have to keep sneaking down here whenever he could.  
Raven let out one little fart but that’s all it took for his steamy and mostly liquid shit to pour out he cried even harder when he felt the old man shoot his load off he wanted to spit it out but the geezer pinched his nose shut.  
“swallow that you cum dumpster or ill leave you here and say my old mind forgot those rubes believe anything I tell them.  
He swallowed it and his vile and all while wishing that those pills would work again to flush this gezers seed from his belly.   
True to his word the old fucker grabbed a sponge and a new pad and wiped him clean and tried cupping a feel but felt the steal bars of his chastity device.  
“see you later cocker sucker this won’t be our last bj session together.” Gus said as we walked back up stairs  
All raven could do was whimper and try his best not to cry but theres nothing he could do from stopping his piss from leaking out to stain his legs.  
“oh look patty cakes our pets sound asleep and look he used his potty pad again like gus said he did think we should have him up or let him sleep some more.” Honey said  
“lets leave him alone but lets take the cage off him poor boy’s all limp now its kinda cute I think ill take a picture.” Patrick said while honey pulled the cage off him and patrich snapped his peckers picture.  
“I believe you have enough medical knowledge to fix his knees yourself dear but please hold off on the chip till I get home it.”  
Honey nodded her head yes because she couldn’t wait to make their little pet stay on his knees and they’d made his mouth smooth and gummy honey wondered if her pussy could be placed in there no sense seeing her husband keep it to himself.  
The next morning Patrick had left to catch his train but honey dint mind she had an entire list of fun to put her pet thru.  
she headed downstairs with a bag and a few other surprises for little pet she saw him struggling to pull his wrists free.  
“bad dog that’s a bad dog looks like ill have to use my ugly paddle on your ass you ungrateful mut.” Honey took a blue leather paddle off the stand next to ravens kennel but she didn’t swat his ass.  
She assaulted his balls grabbed them with her press on nails twisted them and then give them a few wallops from her paddle.  
Raven’s balls were on fire I he tried to pee he’d bet blood would pour out and a lesser pain was the fact that she was digging around in her handbag for something else to screw him with  
“Since you tried pulling your arms free and pissed me off heres what im gonna do im gonna fig you its where I take this peeled ginger root and more of those suppotsiries from last night and shove them up your hole together.”  
Raven struggled some more which immendetly hearned him a backhand to his face and a few swats to his already bruised balls.  
“just for making me hurt my hand your gonna be hold it them liquid run off for 15 minutes like a rancid enema and it starts now you struggling cunt.” Honey said while she deep fisted ravens asshole.  
he cried and cried but before she left she took out his cockage and his tail plug and placed em on his shaking body and to make matters worse that black chubby woman set his tail on maxuim before shoving it up.  
it hurt and he wanted to black out but the pain was stronger soon his vibating ass was leaking out bits of his melted shit and if he had teeth he would have brawled till his throat was raw and he coughed up fucking blood


	3. six months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read this please comment and ask what you think should happen to pet should he try a break 4 it?  
> will honey walk in on gus assaulting him?  
> any ideas? 8)

After fifteen minutes honey came back down with an enema bag and after bracing herself for the vile that’ll pour out of her pet’s anus she yanked his plug out but not before putting his tongue to use to give her pussy a good lick.  
It was like someone took a cup of mud and just dumped it from a bottomless cup but luckily she had her gloves on and wiped his hole real good till it was so clean you could eat off it.  
To give him a better clean she jabbed the nozzle head up and turned its hot soapy water on full blast but after being forced to keep his shit in like that he didn’t even have any tears left to gasp.  
She had one last modest gift a loincloth like those jungle savages wear it had fake fur and she pulled his legs thru it and she didn’t even cut in a tail hole for she felt that thing had taken up too much time already.  
Before she undid his restaints she jabbed a stringe into his backside for those brief acts of rebellion made her feel that his knees were ready to break.  
She pulled off his loincloth and prepped him for the next sugary it took 9 hours removing the ligaments for each knee that she had to sew him up he was gonna be sore for a few days but luckily for her and unlucky for raven she had dear old gus to look after him he said it doesn’t bug him.  
“he’ll be up in a few hours just take your time with him and please tell him even thru he’s uncaged doesn’t mean he can go for it and only interrupt my spa day if its life or death.”  
“yes madam you’ve told me 40 times now out the door you go I don’t wanna steal any more of your time.” Gus said.  
As she left Gus grew a grin that would literally smack the sin off the devil and headed downstairs thinking of all the fun things his toothless slut will do for him while shes gone.  
Raven was started to wake up he saw he wasn’t in the kennel anymore and had to assume they were cutting him or fixing him somehow speaking of fix he tried pushing his hand down to feel but saw they were bound and so were his legs he had no choice but to sit and wait.  
The door opened and to his drugged and frighten mind he still managed to guess it was gus the old perv he waltz over and yanked his blanket off and said “that cage is off and look they didn’t clip you my luck day and I hope you feel like eating cum you toothless bitch but to make sure theres none of that fighting from last night I think ill increase your dose just a smidge.”  
With that he cranked up his morphine drip which made his eyes slant and took away the shame he felt about being forced to be a dog for 2 rich fuckers.  
He immediately grabbed ravens penis and started spitting on it for lube and beating him off the more he did the bigger ravens drugged up smile got he wasn’t like his masters he wanted to release he had plans for it.  
Raven spewed all over the old mans hand and he took all he could and walked over to raven “I got you a treat little boy don’t worry you won’t choke its easy to swallow.”  
With that raven unknowingly ate his own cum and gus licked his hand clean when he saw there was some left.  
“so, your gonna make me cum and your gonna rub your gums on it to and if you fail to get me hard, I’ll do this.” He slapped his bandaged knee and raven screamed in pain despite being drugged he still had lingering ones in his body, but his recent drugs didn’t block out the pain.  
He jabs himself in and can feel his gums strying to bite but he doesn’t stop him but he starts to thrust and thrust till hes about to exsplode and when he does he sees that the boy is trying to spit it out but he grabs his throat and squeezes hard for an unknown reason he swallows.  
After wards he took a glove and shoved up right where the sun don’t shine no lube not even his own spit he shoved it till he felt the boys prostate and rammed his fist past it.  
He pinched and poked the insides of his ass each one the drugged slut didn’t even feel but he’d feel what he was gonna place in next his other bare handed fist like before only this raven felt everything and cried and cried.  
Gus only stopped when he felt something wet on his bare hand it wasn’t his piss he put the catheder back in after beating him off.  
He pulled it out and saw it was blood he caused a little bleeding it wasn’t a lot just a few drips but he knew he needed to fix it he figured an enema would drain him of his bleeding ass he went upstairs to get it he knows where honey kept it.  
He came back to see the bleeding had slowed down and he thought the enema could wait for a few minutes the blood might be good lube for him to use.  
He ruined his sore ass with his ancient pecker the more he jerked and jabbed the more blood leaked out and not all the drugs in his body could completely numb his body from the way his hole was being assaulted.  
He got a text from honey saying she was on her way home so gus had to clean him and make sure he didn’t leave anything on his slut that could get him in trouble.  
Honey came down to see gus giving her pet a sponge bath and an enema she didn’t say anything because she loved fingering her pussy watching him squirm like that.  
After about 5 minutes she stopped and said “hows my pet doing not in too much pain I hope.” Hney said with a lazy grin.  
“holy shit you scared me madam how long were you standing there.?” Gus said while draining raven of the last of his evidence of his rape.  
“Just a few minutes and I gotta say you clean him good I might just make that one of your full time jobs but I shouldn’t you take care of my garden my horses and ontop of that your saving up to buy your freedom.” Honey said  
Gus literally glowed “well hate to play hard ball but I’ve been a slave since I was 15 years old im close to 40 now so how about you give me 50 dollars a month to clean him and ill even take him for a walk once in a while.”  
“I don’t see why not mind if I ask why you became a slave in the first place if you don’t mind me asking that is”? honey asked  
“I sold myself so my sister could have a life saving operation.” Gus said which caused a tear to move from honey’s eye  
“that’s beautiful because of that I’ll raise it to 65 dollars a month because that’s heartwarming you old geezer.” Honey said as she dismissed gus so she could tend to her pet herself  
Fyi that’s a fucking lie gus is an only child but he had a gambling problem the guys he owed money too broke his legs knock his teeth then than sold him to slavery to pay back the debt he owed them but honey didn’t need to know that.  
All honey did was give him an excuse to come down and use his cockslut whenever he wanted and get paid for it as well the only true thing honey knew about him was he was saving up to buy his freedom been saving since his first master used him as a dress up dummy for her dresses.  
After a few days of rest and sleep raven woke up and saw honey sitting at the foot of his bed “good morning my little pet good news your surgery went wrll and you’ll be ready for another day in the park soon.”  
Oh fuck not that place again those nimrods made me go naked with that stupid plug in my ass and made me shit in public like some sorta actual dog. Raven thought.  
She took his blanket off and slid the only thing they let him wear a black fuzzy loincloth she then pulled out his catheter and slid it on him/  
“I think next week ill take you the part but today we are gonna rest at home and have all sorts of fun together in fact its time to see how your knees are working.” She pulled him outta bed and when she let go of his hands he fell on his ass he tried standing up but his legs wouldn’t support him.  
“I knew I made the right cuts you see I removed your knee ligoments so from now on you have to use your knees to walk you’ll never had to walk upright ever again.”  
The horror started there because then she walked behind him and undid a hole in the back “I thought it’d make going on your potty pads alittle easier so I made a buttflap on your undies ain’t that good.”  
She checked his bandages and saw no blood so upstairs he walked to the other “wonders” honey had in store.  
“hey gus I saw the show you put on when you were scrubbing him think you could do it with a little more passion while I watch.” Honey said  
“only if I can do so naked to I dn’t wanna get my ovveralls wet and mind if I use those gums of his to sample my cum.” Hus said while eyeballing raven with his same wicked grin.  
“why not just let me get the kiddie pool filled and change into something a little more comfortable this pant suit isn’t fit for watching a show.” Honey said before running off to her bedroom.  
“im gonna make your ass bleed again you toothless whore you’ll be yelping like a real mutt when im done with you.” Gus laughed an empty hollow sound like screams off a wall.  
the bath took place in the hot afternoon sun gus rung a sponge soaking wet and without ringing it out shoved it deep deep up ravens ass then started jerking him off with his free hand which got a delightful moan from honey as she used her favorite toy on herself while she watched her slaves please each other for her


	4. Chapter 4

gus knew it hurt the boy he was struggling it hit his prostate, but his hand laid firmly on his pecker and each struggle and buck made his hand shift and tug like it was meant to and he didn’t mean to but he spilled himself all over gus tormentors hand yet again.  
“hey, honey I made the fucker spill his seed wanna use it to try fisting your pet it’ll be fun ill even throw in my sponge so you can keep him soft and soapy.” Gus said  
“sure, I promised my husband we’d make him cum together but that doesn’t mean I can’t get someone else do hold his ass up nice and high ill be there in a minute.” Honey said as she took over her lingerie so they would not get wet.  
Raven was assaulted on both ends while honey was uses his cum to lube his ass up gus shoved his ancient dick down his throat again he couldn’t help it was too much he started to cry as he pissed himself.  
Thankfully there was so much soap and water you couldn’t see it ended after honey hit her good spot and gus made him swallow another load of seed.  
“let’s do this to my pet at the end of every week it’s a good show to watch and joyful to partake in but for now I think me and my pet need a little nap so you are dismissed for the day do whatever you want until 8 that is because that’s when I’ll want dinner something vegan.”honey said then she grabbed ravens collar and leash and lend him still somewhat wet but very naked up to her bedroom.  
“im gonna let you sleep in this big soft bed with little old me but to make sure you don’t piss or shit my sheets you’ll be wearing this.” Honey pulled out a diaper covered in butterflies.  
Raven couldn’t restiant even if he wanted to that bath/rape took more out of him than he’d care to admit a nap did sound pretty good until honey pulled out her bag of toys that is.  
“this is for when u wake up now im gonna cuff you so I can get some protein to feed you so you can sleep with a full stomach okay little pet.” She said kindly  
She returned and hooked him up but not before she took 3 of her pills and one peeled ginger root shoved them up her pet’s ass, she made sure the dosage was right and didn’t cause him any pain.  
“open up pet I know those suppositories are really unsavory right now, but this right here will take the pain away so open up.”   
Raven did as he was told because those ass pills made his ass feel like it was gonna tear itself apart rather then use water honey used oil to wash the pill down both made him wanna gag and he was glad sh let him sit up for it.  
“that was poppy oil and a Vicodin both outta relax you so let your mind go and get comfy and remember a good pet uses their diaper or they get a punishment.” Honey said  
Both fell asleep and that left gus all by himself frying up tofu and mushrooms normally when honey went 2 bed he would use his toothless slut and use honey’s toys on him.  
“can’t believe that bitch took my toy from me what the hell am I supposed to do while their sleeping.” Gus grumbled while cooking  
A few hours later honey woke up with a horrid smell coming from her pet while he was still pretty ut of it she went to sleep on her own but he needed something extra or should I say he needed 2 extras to knock him out.  
Rather than call for gus she cleaned him off in a small way it reminded her of her children before they grew up and didn’t need her but lucky for her this slave wouldn’t leave her she had somerhing to look after.  
Raven was slowly sobering up and he couldn’t help but notice the tending lovin n care honey was doing on him.  
“good afternoon my pet how would u feel about a short walk before dinner.”honey grabbed his stuff expet his loincloth he may still be a little drugged but he knew where they were going.  
The car ride there was when his drugs fully washed off and he knew with stomach churning dread that he was going to have to use his new knees.  
They were still pink with scarring and bound with tight bandages so atleast there was a little padding on for his knees.  
“don’t get use to this its just till your knees have recovered now open up bitch your mistress has something for you.” Honey said well holding a small vial  
Raven knew what the hell it was but he didn’t care being drugged up would be a little getaway from this puppy dog nightmare he’d never wake up from.  
On the way to the park honey’s son jimmy and his new dog slave Jason were starting their first outing together when he saw her across the field.  
“hey mom hey mom its me jimmy.” Honey turned her head to her son waving her over she tugged on ravens collar and they ran over they hugged and a boy most likely 12 or so was behind him on his knees as well.  
“This is Jason got him a few days ago this is our first outing while playing puppy mind if we join you mom? Jimmy asked  
“I don’t see why not but be mindful my pets a little dazed so he wont be to much fun for little Jason to play with.” Honey said  
Raven’s dazed mind saw another kid maybe five years younger than he is but that ki was getting way to close to him he attemed to kick him away but honey slapped his exsposed ass and then gripped it with her chubby hands.  
“hes all set Jason your master went to the bathroom but that doesn’t mean I cant have ny fun want his ass go for it be a good tramp.” Honey even pulled his cheeks apart while Jason ran over.  
Without a second thought Jason went doggy style on ravens ass honey held him still with one hand and jerking him off in the other he was so overwhelmed he started to cry but sobbed hard when he shot off a load into honey’s hand and she shoved her fist into his mouth and made him lick off his cum.   
By the time Jason was done violating his rosebud his ass was leaking with cum and blood jasons master came back for him and after a few more hours they bid each other farewell.  
“I cant wait till my husband gets home in a few weeks the fun we will have were gonna make you yelp bleed and cry but your knees hould be all healed up by then and after a few weeks of exsposure they get hard and calsosed now that will be a sight my little pet.” Honey said while on the drive home  
That same night honey found the fried tofu and green sprouts to be surpisling soft which gave her an idea she took some left overs to ravens room and smeared the food over her pussy and told raven to live it all off.  
Raven finally sobered up had no choice but do what she said because if he refused it might earn him another bath or another paddle to his crotch and most shamefully he hoped afterwards she’d clean his potty pad he’d been forced to hold it for a few hours and when he took a nap that’s all it took for his body to relive itself.  
Neither of them knew this but gus was spying and watching them go it turned him on more then making his toothless slut blow him off he made sure he was good and hidden than he pulled out his dick and started rubbing and beating himself off to the show.  
After a few more weeks Patrick came home and found a note saying honey was leaving her mother fell and needed her help she was taking gus with her.  
“that leaves our pet all to me I had hoped it’d be my wifes ass for this but our pet will do nicely.”Patrick pulled off his pants and underwear and went into ravens room.  
It used to be their sons room but after they moved out they gave it to raven it was sorta like a dog kennel fused with a sex dungeon each one ready to be used raven.  
“get up and hove your ass in the air as high as you can make it it was a terrible flight and I need a good asshole to shot off in my little slut.” Patrick said as he spanked ravens ass to get him moving.

raven was forced into a cock cage for this and nipple clamps he still cried at this but slintly because if they heard him shedding any tears honey would give him a shit enama again and the last time left him a blubbering mess for a few days.

you see honey let him wonder around the house and he found a hole in the side of the fence thinking it as his honey chance be booked it he got himself halfway thru when he heard old gus shout out "oh hell no you bitch." he crawled over the fence and ran after raven after a few blocks he found him and brought him back but not before filling that ass of his with his seed.

honey was beyond angry and stuffed ravens hole with icy hot and ginger roots she even diapered him and made him go for sixteen days in that rancid thing.


End file.
